The present invention relates generally to video analysis, and more particularly to video demultiplexing.
A single video stream of video pictures may include video from a number of different sources. Such video streams are useful, for example, for surveillance of a number of different locations by a user at a central facility, when a user desires to view video from a number of different sources on a single monitor, or in a variety of other different uses and settings. Combining all the video sources into a single video stream allows a single user to monitor a number of locations substantially simultaneously, simplifies requirements of video systems and components of video systems, and may reduce somewhat the need for voluminous storage of video.
Unfortunately, there are instances, particularly for a later review, when only video from a single source of the many sources in the video stream is desired. Identifying, for example manually, each frame in the video stream that is from a particular video source may be burdensome.